The present disclosure relates to an optical member, a display device including the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device converting electricity into ultraviolet rays, visible rays, and infrared rays through characteristics of a compound semiconductor and is mainly used for home appliances, remote controllers, and large billboards.
A high luminous LED light source is used for a lighting and replaces general incandescent and fluorescent lamps in terms of energy conservation, environmental protection, and cost cutting because it has low replacement costs due to high energy efficiency and a long life cycle, is resistant to vibration and impact, and does not requires toxic substances such as mercury.
Moreover, the LED is highly advantageous to a light source of a large-sized Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) TV and monitor. Compared to a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) used in a general LCD, the LED has the excellent degree of color purity, low power consumption, and simple miniaturization. Therefore, products with the LED are mass-produced and studies for the LED are in progress more actively.
Recently, many techniques for realizing white light using a blue LED and a quantum dot (QD) as a fluorescent substance to emit red light and green light are introduced. This is because that white light realized with a QD has high brightness and excellent color reproducibility.
However, when the above techniques are applied to an LED backlight unit, studies for reducing light loss and improving color uniformity are still necessary.